warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Empire of Many (EoM)
I like this timeline. I always wanted to see the Primarchs become emperors in their own right. Since the Emperor has taken a less active role in the development of the galaxy, then the Xai'athi can party like rockstars. 'Bout stinken time. Vivaporius 01:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep it in check Viva. The enemies in this timeline are not as powerful as the Imperium in many cases. I don't want to wake up and find out that the Solaris Federation now runs half of the Milky Way. Supahbadmarine 01:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) This is the page for the Timeline. As far as the Tyranids and such go I still have ideas. The Space Marines might not actually exist in this timeline. Instead I was thinking that each empire would create its own unique kind of supersoldiers. In fact the Eternity Guide would make sure that each nation has some kind of supersoldier program. Supahbadmarine 02:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Different super-soldiers (for Primarch Empires) will really affect the feel of 40k. The SM are a symbol of it. As for tyranids, may'be their showing up as many smaller fleets? BTW the whole comparison to canon (i think) is not nessecary, we all know this is a AT. Which reminds me we need a template. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) True. Could you make the template? I am no good at that kind of thing. Supahbadmarine 02:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Me? I have no clue how to do that. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I guess I will have to ask SniperGhost then. Supahbadmarine 02:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Moderation. I get it. Vivaporius 02:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Anyways what primarch if any will die over 10,000 years. Or which one (I think one) will fall to Chaos? None of them will have daddy issues so we'll have to give them new scars. IDEA! Curze would run a Empire with him as monarch (like in canon) with the philosphy of absolute jusgement. If your innocent then you have nothing to worry about. But if you are guilty of something then you punished accordingly. No exceptions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That is kind of the idea. I am looking forward to finding out just what kind of nation each Primarch would build. I am also interested in finding out what kind of supersoldier each primarch would make as their own. I intend to have plenty of dead, missing and corrupted Primarchs. Having all of them just stick around seems a little cliche. Especially since I would want to see how their nations would develope in their absence. Supahbadmarine 02:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) In my honest opinion any empire thats lost its primarch is on a slow or fast spiral to destruction. But making all eighteen primarch empire have their own soldiers will not only be difficult, but would ruin the feel of 40k. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I do Vulkan? Give him some type of industrial empire, and an army of super soldiers equipped with artifactier armor. Because it's cool. -Puts on shades- Lion's roar in background. Vivaporius 02:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the Eternity Guide could anonymously drop off the procedure to create Astartes on each of the planets that the Primarchs land on. Supahbadmarine 02:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to have you work on Vulkans nation. I already gave it a name by the way. The Dragon Hammer Republic. Supahbadmarine 02:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC)